User blog:Kirbyna321/Rant about Annoying Things Newbie does and Drawing
Hey guys it's Kirby........YES I KNOW IM RANTING AGAIN AND I DON'T CARE!!!! I don't because this is relevant while the ones in the past weren't which only 45% of the poeple actually were relating and giving me advice i appreciate it very much OK BACK TO THE RANT!!!! Now card catergories which is very interesting based on my opinion why not make one with the nature and THE LAND OF THE ANGELS EVENT!!!! PERFECT RIGHT yeah they might not do that. Now I'm an artist so the reason why a play VC is to make new friends, obtain goals, be social in groups and help people are, and collect cards to inspire my drawings of anime. Ok these artists inspire me the most and yes I follow them on everything to see what they draw next and it's very exiciting and I got to talk with AkkeyJin about how she drew things it was a MIRACLE!!!!! :) Ok now back to what I was saying, these are the following artists that I'm inspired by: AkkeyJin of couse being the main artist of this game, I seem to be very inspired by her drawings especially Alice which is the "best card of the game" *brofist* next one is Hakuda Tofu which has my favorite card, Ginger which is just like ME yes i do have brown hair and freckles! Next one is Koi, she has her own style which makes them look very childlike which makes me feel good to be a young artist so I can draw mouth expression just right. Shintou is a favorite of mine because she makes fun and detailed eye design that I would like to learn form same with akkeyjin's. The last one is Sonsoso because she makes the best cards with the best highlights such as Amber a perfect example. Ok back to the ranting, Nubee seems to be annoying the crap out of people and these are the following reasons why: Nubee has made AW hunting a pay to win which it hasn't which that made Alliance Duel a pay to win so that frustates me. I have to say that im still on level 39 even though I upgrade my places and now im on level 40 FINALLY! I think it should be obvious that this has annoying some new players level 20 and under and some of us that are higher levels than that. Making people pay for things is very convenient for making money for the company and having this game still exist and I appreciate that GOOD FOR YOU NUBEE, but it's been making people quit and I've been off for a couple of months since August to see how many people have quit and a lot of people have and these are the main following reasons: It's boring and it's not interesting anymore, to me I can udnerstand this because that's what I though when decided to go off for a couple of months becasue or work and schoolwork and blah blah blah. It's been very hard for people to catch up when they have either school or college to handle at the same time and that HARD. Now ranting isn't my thing anymore but I wanted to get it out of my system so i didn't have to deal with it anymore. People would think I would be a goo president, but I cant even handle being in office but I can be treasurer and keep track of how much money is made for this game each year and requires a lot of math which I'm very good at. Things that I'm good is are drawing, scuplting, spekaing, ranting, tricks, idioms, words, singing, dancing, and video games, oh and MATH. hanks for reading and comment down below if you want to say your opinion about this and I'll take the advice this time no I'm not a newbie anymore I finnaly learned my lesson once and for all. Kirbyna's out, POYO! Category:Blog posts